


Pick Up Artist

by NuwandaSnicket



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-26 19:39:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6252946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuwandaSnicket/pseuds/NuwandaSnicket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is desperately trying to get over a day he doesn't think he'll recover from.  Enter a random stranger who seems to know just how to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The idea is taken from something I saw on tumblr. Enjoy.^^

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/el_snicket/media/Pick%20Up%20Artist%20title%20collage_zpsotm7cdpa.jpg.html)

_Gonna meet up with any hot guys tonight?_

Such innocent words, but they had caused such trouble. Dean shouldn’t have left his phone lying around at work. He should’ve KNOWN his dad would read his texts. Of course it was too much to expect that his dad would respect the privacy of his 29 year old son. But no, a text came in from Charlie and, suspicious (of what, Dean had no idea), his father decided to read it. And now he knew that his oldest son was gay.

Sitting on a bench by the bus stop furthest from home, Dean rubbed his shoulder. His dad had thrown a goodly number of tools at him as he screamed his head off, calling Dean every insulting name in the book, starting with ‘fag’ and getting more creative from there. He also, at some point in the “conversation”, fired Dean from work at the garage. Dean had no idea what he was going to do. He supposed he could ask uncle Bobby for a job, but he hated trading on the good graces of family. And that didn't solve the problem of where he was going to live. Up until now, Dean had been renting the space up above the garage. There was no WAY his dad was going to let him live there anymore.

Even worse than that, Dean had tried calling Sam right after all of this had happened. But Sam hadn’t had any time for him. He was with Jessica. Dean tried to tell Sam that he really needed someone to talk to, but his little brother had given him the brush off. That had hurt. That had really hurt. It’s not like he dropped everything whenever Sam needed anything at all, or anything lIke that. 

Dean felt his eyes burning with the first hot pinpricks of tears and he angrily wiped at his eyes. This day sucked enough already without adding crying. He hated crying.

“Are you alright?”

The voice startled Dean and his head snapped up; he came face to face with…..

_Blue_ , was Dean’s first thought. There was nothing else he COULD think as he stared into eyes bluer than any he had ever seen. Kinder, as well, laced with concern and caring as he waited for Dean’s answer. And it wasn’t just his eyes…..the man was beautiful. Full lips and chocolate brown hair. And that hair was a mess. It looked as if someone had recently had their hands in it, gripping handfuls as they shoved the man to his knees, forcing their cock down his….

Dean realized then that he had been staring and he flushed, mouth opening, fishing for words and finally blurting out “I’m Dean.”

….seriously? THAT’s what he came up with? His cheeks were burning now, but the man wasn’t laughing. “I’m Castiel.”

_God_ , that voice was gorgeous. Dean hadn’t noticed at first, too surprised by the man’s presence, but it was deep, and gravelly, and fuck. Sexy. “Castiel?” He echoed the name. 

Castiel smiled wryly. “It’s a mouthful, I know. You can call me Cas.”

Dean nodded, then surprise ran through him. Castiel made it sound as if they would be spending time together. He felt the first stirrings of hope, but he squashed it down. Cas wouldn’t want to spend time with him…..not after speaking with him. Still, it didn’t hurt to pretend for a little while.

“Okay,” he said at last. “Cas.”

Castiel’s face broke into a full-on smile, and Dean’s breath caught. If Cas had been beautiful already, that smile made him full-on gorgeous. “So.” He sat down on the bench beside Dean, their knees bumping together. Dean noticed for the first time that Castiel’s jeans were worn at the knee just as his own were, though not quite as much. “What’s wrong?”

Dean felt another wave of anguish stab him in the chest, and he shook his head. “Nothing.”

“It’s clearly not nothing, for you to be looking like this.” Then Cas was reaching out and his hand was on Dean’s knee. It was a comforting touch, but all Dean could to was stare stupidly at it. Castiel’s fingers were slim, graceful. _He’s touching me_ , Dean thought, somewhat wildly. He turned to Castiel, and saw that smile there, gentle. Those blue eyes were soft, understanding. And before he knew what was happening, the words were spilling forth.

“My dad,” he whispered. “He thinks I’m useless.” He waited for Cas to contradict him as everyone else did, those useless words that meant nothing, but the words didn’t come. Instead Cas gave his knee a gentle, reassuring squeeze, encouraging him to continue. It was unusual, and refreshing, and he carried on. “It doesn’t matter how hard I work for him, it’s never good enough. He hates that my little brother goes to college, always yells at him, and yet….Sammy’s still the one he loves.” That hurt. That had always been the thing that hurt more than anything. “But they’re always yelling at each other. I have to stand up for him. And all it gets me is dad smacking me around.” He could feel the way Cas stiffened at the words, and then his hand began reassuringly stroking Dean’s knee. It should have been awkward, a stranger touching him that way, but it was strangely calming. “And today—“ Dean broke off, his face flushing. He didn’t know that this was something he wanted to tell ANYONE, let alone a complete stranger, but he’d already confessed so much…. _what can it hurt?_

“He found out that I’m gay,” Dean whispered. Castiel’s hand, still on his knee, paused, and every muscle in Dean’s body tensed. Was Cas going to reject him, like everyone else? But then Cas’ arm was slipping around his shoulders, pulling him close, and shock hit him. The last time anyone had held him like this had been his friend Charlie before she moved out to California. It was too much for him, and he felt the tears welling up. He brushed them away with the back of his hand. “Sorry,” he managed.

“Don’t be sorry.” Castiel’s voice was soft. “Why are you sorry?”

Dean shook his head. There were far too many reasons to count. He laughed, but there was no humor in it. The sound was thick with tears. “I’m trash.’

There was a moment’s pause, silent, and Dean was terrified that Castiel was going to leave him. “Well,” Cas spoke up at last, “As someone who cares deeply about the environment, I am obligated to pick you up. Is now okay, or should we reschedule?”

Dean’s eyes flew to Cas. The man looked dead serious but for the twinkle of amusement in those blue eyes, and Dean couldn’t help it. He burst into laughter. “You smooth fucker.”

Castiel’s face broke into a full smile. “Made you laugh.” He reached out, thumb brushing a tear from Dean’s cheek. “So?”

Dean’s brow furrowed. “So?”

“How about it? Can I take you out?”

Dean was shocked. “You….you want to take ME out? ME?”

Cas rolled his eyes. “Yes, Dean. You.”

“But I’m…..I’m….”

Cas glared. “You say ‘trash’ again and I’m going to dump a cup of coffee over your head.”

Dean bit back a smile; he couldn’t help it. “Hot or cold?”

Cas didn’t even make an effort to hide his own smile. “I haven’t decided yet.”

The smile faded. “I’m serious though, Cas. I have….” He bit his lip, looking at his lap. “…issues. A lot of them. I haven’t even begun to tell you all of them.” 

He felt a hand beneath his chin, and Cas tilted it up until he was forced to make eye contact. “So you can tell me over coffee.”

The words sent a little flutter of warmth through Dean; still he protested. “But, Cas—“

“Dean, you think _I_ don’t have issues?” The words brought Dean up short. “Everyone does. We can work them out. Together.” Cas raised a brow at Dean. “Or do you not WANT to go out with me?” And amazingly, Castiel looked nervous.

“Of course I do!” The response was so immediate, the words bursting forth, and Dean blushed, but he couldn’t be embarrassed when he saw Cas’ smile, how utterly happy the words had made him.

“Then that’s all that matters.” Castiel’s hand cupped Dean’s cheek, thumb gently stroking the soft skin. “You and me. The rest is just detail.”

And somehow, looking into those beautiful eyes, at that lovely smile, Dean found that he could believe it. He leaned into Castiel’s palm, that touch, and nodded. “Okay.”

“Yeah?” Cas looked so hopeful, and Dean’s nod had covered his face in pure happiness. “So….” He rose to his feet, smiling down at Dean. “Coffee?”

Dean offered his hand, letting Cas pull him to his feet. The brunette gave an extra tug and Dean stumbled forward, their bodies pressed together, and he laughed. How different things were from earlier that evening, when he felt that life was over. Cas had changed everything so quickly, turned his entire mood around. He looked at that face, that smile, and knew that Cas was right: they would work their problems out together.

Without thinking, he leaned in and pressed his lips to Castiel’s in a brief, chaste kiss, pulling away with a smile. But Cas was staring at him, eyes wide, mouth open in surprise. Shit. Maybe that hadn’t been the right move. Maybe it had been too soon?

But then Castiel’s face dissolved into the most beautiful smile, and he was pulling Dean forward into another kiss. Dean let himself melt into it, arms slipping around Cas and into his hair like he had been thinking about on and off since they met, gripping it and _tugging_. Cas let out the sexiest sound and it _did things_ to Dean, running through every inch of him like liquid sex and making his toes curl. By the time he pulled away, he was breathless, and the look in Castiel’s eyes made him weak in the knees. Cas looked as though he wanted to eat him alive. Then he seemed to shake himself, and though that fire was still there, it was subdued.

“So,” he spoke up, and FUCK, his voice was even more gravelly than before. Dean was desperately trying to calm himself down. This was NOT the time to pop a boner. “How about that coffee?”

Dean huffed a laugh. “Only if you promise me I get another of those kisses later.”

Castiel laughed, and the noise was low and filthy and fuck, there was no way Dean was controlling the boner issue. “Believe me, I’ll give you as many kisses as you like.”

Dean’s mouth was dry. “Gonna hold you to that,” he managed.

Cas chuckled. “C’mon,” he said. “Let’s go.” And, taking Dean’s hand, he led them off in the direction of the nearest coffee shop. “Just make sure you don’t talk any more shit about yourself. Remember, I promised to dump coffee on you.”

The sound of laughter rang in the night air, and Dean thought to himself that this night had turned out pretty good after all. No, not good. Fucking AMAZING.

 

**~tbc~**


	2. Epilogue

Castiel fiddled with the radio knob. Dean would be there in a moment, and it would be a good thing to have his favorite station on. It was likely Dean would be feeling a bit down. He generally did when he got out of therapy.

Cas looked to the door of the small, whitewashed house. It had taken a while to convince a reluctant Dean to see someone, but he knew that both of them were happy that he had. It had been three years since Dean’s father had found out about his son’s sexual orientation, three years since he had thrown Dean out of the house, and to be perfectly honest, Dean was doing extremely well. But he still had those moments of anxiety, of pain buried way down deep. Seeing someone was helping him greatly.

At first, Dean had been wary of Doctor Fitzgerald. The man was incredibly touchy-feely, insisting on hugs at the end of each session, and always went immediately to the heart of the problem. It wasn’t something Dean was used to, after growing up with the cold hearted bastard that was his father, but it was good for him. He needed someone to push him. Cas pushed, but never too much, always trusting Dean to tell him to fuck off if he went too far, and always ready to step back and let Dean come to him. So it was good to have Doctor Fitzgerald there to be the person Dean needed and yet could also be pissed off at. It wouldn’t lead to any disagreements or hurt feelings at home, and so far it seemed as if NOTHING hurt the doctor’s feelings. NOTHING. Fitzgerald was unflappable.

And Dean and Sam were talking again, thank God. It hadn’t taken long at all, mere days after that horrible night. Sam had in fact called Dean back the day after but Dean was too upset to answer. Finally, a mere two days later, he picked up the phone. Sam was horrified to discover the truth about what happened: how Dean had been thrown out of the house and called every name under the sun. And worse, that he, Sam, hadn’t been there for him. He had abandoned Dean when he’d needed him most. No amount of apologizing could make up for that.

But Dean wasn’t the type to hold a grudge, especially against his baby brother, who meant the world to him, and the two were back to normal in no time. Cas loved seeing them together. The two were more than brothers, they were the best of friends. It was wonderful knowing that Dean had someone like that in his life. If he ever decided he didn’t need Castiel (and Cas prayed fervently that this would never be the case), then at least Cas knew Sam would be there for him. 

And there he was, Dean, stepping out the front door, and there was the doctor, pulling Dean into a hug. Cas couldn’t help but chuckle as he watched Dean roll his eyes, giving the man an awkward pat on the back, sighing in relief as he was released.

Cas grinned at his boyfriend as Dean slid into the car. “Enjoy your hug?”

“Shutup,” Dean muttered, fastening his seatbelt. Castiel just laughed and put the car into gear. “Hey…..can we take a little detour?”

“Of course. Just tell me where to go.”

Dean sat nervously as he directed Cas. Things had been going so well these past few years. He had been getting better, his self-confidence improving ever since he had moved in with Cas. He had come to stay with the man right after his dad had kicked him out (he’d had no place to stay and, despite not knowing each other, Cas had insisted on taking him in), but a year and a half into their relationship, they had moved into a new house. One that belonged to both of them, not just Cas. A home.

He couldn’t express how happy he had been, despite his lingering self-doubt. Cas was amazing, kind and sweet and everything he had ever wished for but never thought he could have. In all the men he’d ever met, there had never been one like Cas, and Dean was hopelessly in love with him.

The first time they’d had sex was a moment to remember. Cas had never pushed Dean, had waited until he was ready and then held him close, kissing him softly. His hands trailed over Dean’s body like he was something to be worshipped, treasured. Loved. It was almost more than Dean could bear.

And on the nights when the memories came flooding back so painfully that Dean couldn’t take it, his body wracked with sobs, Castiel would simply hold him close, and kiss him, and tell him how very much he loved him.

Yes, Castiel was everything he could ever want, and he NEVER wanted to let go.

“Turn right here.”

Dean could sense Cas’ surprise as they reached their destination. “This….this is…”

“Yup.” Dean didn’t wait for Cas, nerves fluttering through him. He shut the car door a bit too hard and winced. The last thing he wanted to do was show Cas how nervous he was. He looked the car over. Dean hated the Prius but Cas loved it, so he tried not to raise a fuss about it. He wouldn't complain about what Cas loved. After all, he too was on that list.

Cas came around the car towards him, a questioning look on his face. Dean gave a shaky smile, offering his hand, smile growing when he felt Castiel’s hand in his. “Come on.” He led Cas down the pathway, right back to the bench where they had first met three years ago, the bench where Cas had found him broken and crying. He let Cas’ hand slip through his, nerves rushing through him. Thank God, Castiel was waiting for him patiently, as always. God bless his boyfriend. _Boyfriend_. Another flutter of nerves filled him. He thrust his hands into his pockets, looking at the sky. “This is where we first met.”

He could feel Castiel watching him, that careful, patient gaze, and knew he had to say something. He couldn’t keep quiet like this. It was only going to make both of them nervous. “I’ve been wanting to ask you something for a while, but I’ve been too scared. But Garth….Dr. Fitzgerald has encouraged me to trust myself…trust my heart about when the time is right. To seize the moment.” At last, Dean turned to Cas, those nerves still present in his face. “Will you marry me?”

Castiel was stunned, too stunned to answer, and he stared at Dean with wide eyes. 

Dean’s heart sank at the silence. He should’ve known. Cas loved him but he could never love him enough to marry him. He began to turn away but a hand grabbed his shoulder, spinning him around before he could turn away, bringing him face to face with Cas.

“Are you crazy??” Dean’s face filled with confusion but Cas kissed it all away. Dean was breathless when Cas let him go, and shocked by the joy on his boyfriend’s face. “Of COURSE I’ll marry you, you silly ass!”

He….Cas…..he’d said yes. Cas had said yes! Dean yanked him forward into another kiss, hard and deep, and Cas laughed into his mouth, arms snaking around Dean’s waist.

“I can’t believe it,” Cas murmured. “You want to marry me.”

“Of COURSE I want to marry you,” Dean sounded as if he thought Castiel were insane. “Who wouldn’t??”

Cas laughed. “Many people.” He stroked Dean’s hair. “ _I’m_ the lucky one here.” He put a hand to Dean’s lips before Dean could protest. “And don’t you _dare_ tell me I’m wrong.”

Dean couldn’t help a small laugh. “Okay.” 

Cas squeezed Dean’s hand. "Do you want to go home?"

Dean snuggled closer, lips brushing Castiel’s cheek. "Not just yet." He settled down on that bench he’d been sitting on when Cas found him all those years ago and gently tugged Cas with him. 

With a smile, Cas sat beside Dean and squeezed Dean tighter to him, loving the feeling of that familiar form against his, of Dean's head on his shoulder. Dean's body warmed his as the temperature began to drop. The sky began to darken and the city lights blinked on one by one before them, as bright and shining as their future.

 

**~fin~**

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo I may have written this way too quickly and thus it may get a tune-up at some point. It also may get an epilogue. We'll see.


End file.
